victorianlondonfandomcom-20200213-history
Neptune's Might
Vampires are rarely associated with the ocean in most mythologies, and most Kindred have nothing to do with water in large quantities simply because they have no reason to do so. Nevertheless, Neptune's Might has enjoyed a small, but devoted, following for centuries among the Camarilla thaumaturges. This path is based primarily around the manipulation of standing water, although some of its more disturbing effects depart from this principle. Once a character reaches the third level of Neptune's Might, the player may choose to specialize in either fresh water or salt water. Such specialization lowers all Neptune's Might difficulties by one when dealing with the chosen medium but raises them by one when dealing with the opposite. Blood is considered neither fresh nor salty for this purpose, and difficulties in manipulating it are unaffected. * Eyes of the Sea The thaumaturge may peer into a body of water and view events that have transpired on, in or around it from the water’s perspective. Some older practitioners of this discipline claim that the Vampire communicates with the spirits of the waters when using this discipline; younger Kindred scoff at such claims. ** Prison of Water The thaumaturge can command a sufficiently large quantity of water to animate itself and imprison a subject. This power requires a significant amount of fluid to be fully effective, although even a few gallons can be used to shape chains of animated water. Mortals subjected to this power’s effects can drown if the thaumaturge is not careful (or if he or she desires it), and even Vampires can be crushed by extreme pressure thus brought to bear. A subject may only be held in only one prison at a time, although the thaumaturge is free to invoke multiple uses of this discipline upon separate victims and may dissolve any of their water prisons at will. *** Flowing Wall The thaumaturge can animate water to an even greater degree, than is possible with the use of Prison of Water, commanding it to rise up to form a barrier impassable to almost any being. By merely touching the surface of a standing body of water, the Vampire may create a wall of water, commanding it to be placed anywhere within your line of sight, and must be formed in a straight line. **** Blood to Water The thaumaturge has now attained enough power over water that he or she can transmute other liquids to this basic element. The most commonly seen use of this discipline is as an assault; with but a touch, the victim’s blood transforms to water weakening Vampires and killing mortals in moments. This discipline may be used on other liquids as well, to turn them from their present state to water. The Vampire still needs to touch the liquid or its container. ***** Dehydrate At this level of mastery, the thaumaturge can directly attack unloving targets by removing the water from their bodies. Victims killed by this power leave behind hideous mummified corpses. This power can also be used for less aggressive purposes, such as drying out wet clothes, or even evaporating puddles to keep other practitioners of this path from using them. Category:Victorian London RPG Wiki Category:Vampire Disciplines